


【y2】人间不值得(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 SN 櫻二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: (后传:《薄荷味马鞭草糖》，也可以当独立的故事看www)2020.5.9
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【y2】人间不值得(Fin.)

阳光透过车窗，扎得二宫的眼睛生疼。

一夜无眠的他揉了揉发刺的太阳穴，在颠簸的车体里，他怎么也没法睡个踏实觉，索性摸出switch摇摇晃晃地通关闯杀。

“小哥！”司机大叔踩了急刹，“到终点站了。”

二宫摘下耳机，环顾了一圈空空荡荡的车厢，才朝司机大叔点头致歉，拉了拉双肩包下车。

“什么嘛，连句谢谢都不讲。”大叔点了一支烟，“现在的次时代真是，臭着一张脸给谁看呢。”

司机的粗嗓子飘到了二宫的耳朵里，他揉了揉发烫的耳垂，往前走去。

作为一个无法说话的人，二宫的确无法说谢谢。

功能性构音障碍——翻译成医学术语来说，这是他这一生当中无法感知声带振动的原因。这种与生俱来的不同，让他万年不变的少年容颜里，透着形影不离的清冷。

这是一种治愈率极高的疾病，但二宫并不包括在这个“大多数”之内。  
幼年的那场意外，让二宫成为医院的常客。牵着自己的大人们换了又换，从充满希望，到故作镇定，再到把更多的关照倾注给另一个孩子。

好在，二宫的听力正常。从特殊学校展现的良好乐感给了他在社会立足的一碗饭，也给他和樱井创造了走在一起的机会。

重新投入消毒水和名医之间的兜兜转转，是他和樱井确认交往以后。不同的权威面孔，复读机式地委婉请求他们“另请高明”。但樱井从不气馁，每到一个城市，他总会在看病之后拉着二宫四处转转。有时候在国外，卷不了舌头的英语和仓鼠式的肢体动作常常会让二宫忍俊不禁。

“我们又去一个新地方旅行啦，美滋滋！w”男人总是这么说。

二宫随手从裤兜里抽出喷雾，往发干的脸上喷了几下。被微微捂热的柠檬爽肤水透着酸涩和甜腻，在骄阳下，好歹能让自己醒醒神。

今天洗漱的时候，他在樱井的剃须刀旁边发现了这个。和抹把脸就出门的二宫相比，樱井能保持当下的皮肤状态，更多的应该是依靠他堆在洗漱台的瓶瓶罐罐。一些男士护肤品，偶尔还有出席商务会议用的棕色眼线笔和肉色唇釉。

这很像他的风格，虽然只有一岁的年龄差，沉稳笃定的外表下，他总会带着“不妨多试试”的心态，触碰不同的事物。

便利店冷藏库里上新的饮料、街角新开张的荞麦面店、IG上各路网红打卡过的蜜桃奶油夹心蛋糕。

还有，和不会说话的他相识相知、相恋同居。

40代的处事风格、20代的少年心，与二宫20代的外表，60代的养老风全然反过来。

若不是因为昨晚的争执，他们看似互为两极所共鸣的磁场，会在温吞的生活里细细烘焙更多的默契和安定。

“真头疼，我干嘛要把大叔的东西带出来啊。”少年那无法倾诉的烦恼随着叹出的气息，消融在陌生地的燥热和蝉鸣中。

他一刻也不想呆在这个一衣柜子迷彩的家伙身边。趁他打呼噜睡死的空，二宫蹑手蹑脚地洗漱一番，仓皇离开出租屋。

二宫还气到头上，临走前，手机银行卡钥匙一并没带，他草草把续命用的switch和充电线塞进双肩包里，门一带，走了。

上公交投币的时候，二宫发现自己随手套上了樱井的宝蓝色外套，实在是恼火得很。

在没有做任何攻略的情况下，他只想找一片阴凉地。平时在空调房和高度现代化的室内呆惯了，一出门，市街上没有行人，从沥青路上腾起热气，和炙热的阳光烘烤着地表的生灵。

气死，还不是因为那个大叔。

二宫抹了一把汗，身后好像有什么裹挟着热风，隐隐约约地跟随他。

二宫扭头，街道空无一人。

01.  
来到这家小型天文馆纯属偶然，好歹他能够在中央空调的冷气里歇息一下了。

走廊上的星图在幽暗的环境里发着光，显示屏上滚动介绍着天文学的相关知识。二宫正顾着看介绍，怀里突然撞进一个团团，逼得他连连倒退。

是个短发的孩子，紧随而来的，还有响亮的哭闹声。

二宫特别不擅长应付孩子，尤其是这种。

他连忙蹲下，扶着孩子的肩膀，脑海中快速思考如何跟孩子或者孩子的父母解释情况。

孩子还在哭，他的视线对上二宫的双眼，这双浅茶色的双眸里闪过孩童般的无措，还有举棋不定的焦灼。

孩子哭得更大声了。洪亮的哭声盖过轻音乐，室内强有力的回声生生地把二宫摁进尴尬的泥沼里。

这时，一脸凶相的男人找到孩子，他娴熟地安抚孩子，用轻柔的声音跟二宫小心道歉。

二宫则红着脸，手忙脚乱地翻找识读卡片。男人笑笑表示理解，就带着孩子离开阵地了。

二宫的手掌附上脸庞，好烫。

“行吧，看他是个哑巴的份上。”

02.  
“哈？我不识字哦，能不能讲给我听？”

老婆婆佝偻着腰，一次次地眯着眼睛把耳朵凑到二宫嘴边。

好不容易找到的餐馆，过塑的薄菜单上90%的菜式都有海鲜，菜名旁边还没有图片。

二宫想着如何用尽量简化的手语，点上一碗饱腹的盐拉面。

“我听不见，你能不能再说说看？”

“妈！你干嘛呢！”包头巾的卷发姐姐匆匆从厨房里走出来，顺带往围裙上抹了抹水渍。

她迟疑地看着二宫，猛然想起了什么，一拍手，从厨房里端出一盘包菜酱炒肉拉面。

“这位顾客应该是不吃海鲜的吧，这是我们店里的新品，您尝尝看！”

二宫环顾四周，有吃午饭的中学生、有附近工地上的工人，没一个熟面孔。

这……

他举起了“多少钱呢？”的小卡片。

“您按照盐拉面的价钱给就好啦！”姐姐回应。

二宫从包包里搜出800日元，才放心地动了筷子。

肉片随着牙齿的咬动，黑胡椒的麻和鸡蛋的鲜嫩蔓延开来。伴着几口菜和面下来，萎靡的食欲被慢慢地激发。

二宫嚼了几口，又放下筷子，看了看四周。他托腮寻思了好一会儿，又拿起筷子把盘中的炒面收拾得七七八八。

“第一次听说这个方子，这肉片跟洋食店里汉堡肉的味道挺像的。”

03.  
下午，二宫意外找到了一家老旧的唱片店。

店里的黑胶唱片机播放着卡朋特乐队的《Close to you》。经典的爵士蓝调，卡伦卡朋特的悠扬歌声交融在琴声和鼓点里。二宫用手指打着节拍，无声地在心里应和。

思绪把他拽回以前在学校修习乐理的时光。课程安排的很紧，中午有半个小时的休息时间。

而学校的起床歌就是《Close to you》。小憩一会儿，然后从舒缓的音乐中不紧不慢的起身，准备下一堂课的训练。

想到这里，好像翔ちゃん也……

谁想他了？一辈子都不想再看到他！二宫气鼓鼓地买下几张黑胶唱片，离开唱片店。

04.  
“你是不是聋了？”穿着得体职业装的女性把手里的书信砸向女孩。

女孩低着头，她应该是个中学生。即便她带着浓妆，制服也画上了奇怪的符号。年龄所特有的青涩，渗透在女孩的举止之间。

这一幕出现了电影里的反白效果，他下意识地挡在女孩面前，张开双手。书信碰撞身体，不堪入耳的咒骂，在放慢、虚化。

“多管闲事。”

女人拖拽着女孩的衣角离开，留下一地的狼藉。

“你是不是聋了？”

“都不能说话了，你难道还要当个聋子吗？”

女人的声音和樱井的声音，重叠在一起，地上的书信，变成散落在木地板上的病历本和诊疗单。

昨天，樱井在将近凌晨的时间点回家。

居酒屋里染上的红晕还未消散，走在玄关处，解领带的手一直都不利索。

“小和，我今天去和一位耳鼻喉科的专家碰面了哦，聊了你的情况。”

二宫默默地收拾着收纳柜里的电线，抬头看他。

看着他默默地把成叠的资料、病历本还有诊疗单掏出来，弄乱，又堆在地上。

“这些……专家？什么狗屁专家，都治不好我的小和。”他粗着脖子，大声地宣泄。

“你说对吧？小和？”

“嗯……”

“你回答啊？嗯？？”

理性只是嗔怒的遮羞布，在酒精的刺激下，好脾气与大度的君子形象逐渐瓦解。

屋里的沉默是阴沉的，如同现在的天空。

“你听了没有？！”樱井冲他吼到。

“你都是个哑巴了，还要当个聋子吗？啊？”

字字句句化为刺，狡猾地融入二宫的心脏，再随着他的出走，逐渐穿透内膜，疯狂地生长。

天色阴着一张脸，凝固的空气闷得人无法呼吸。无形的力在挤兑着眼膜，随着这种热，随时都可能透出来。

我恨他。

05.  
瓢泼大雨，刷洗着炎热的市街。

幸好，二宫很快找到了一家便利店。他一进去，一一翻看雨伞的标价，再翻了翻自己的双肩包，便讪讪地退出店铺了。

他猫着背，一步、一步地往玻璃门后退。

后脑勺一闷，他撞进一个人的怀里。二宫吓得猛一转身，对上了那双红肿的双眼。

自动玻璃门敞开，白T恤的中年男人撑着一把和年龄毫不相符的鹅毛黄雨伞。

那双眼睛泛起细密的眼纹，滚烫的泪水顺着眼角，不受控制地流下。阵阵雷声，盖过了他压制了一天的呜咽。

值班的店员小姐姐投来奇怪的眼神，二宫连忙扶着失态的30代男子离开。刚沿着远离玻璃门和摄像头的方向过去，樱井抓伞的那只手失去力气，把二宫抱进怀里。他的手抚上二宫的头发，加大了拥抱的力度。

二宫任由这个男人埋在他的肩颈，悲伤地哭泣。他垂眸，没有把手搭在对方腰背上的欲望。

“小和，我错了。”樱井抽了抽鼻子，发出破碎的音节。

“我一直把自己以为的‘好’强加给你，却一直没有照顾你的感受……”

“不管是什么样的小和，都是我最爱最爱的小和……你不要走好不好，不要吓我……”

“今天……今天早上醒过来……”男人的害怕和羞耻，被涌起的悲伤阻塞在喉头里，怎么也发不出声。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我不要小和离开我……”

雨下得肆虐，男人退化成学龄前儿童，放肆地大哭起来。

二宫轻轻推开他，故作生气地敲了一下他的脑门，再退后几步，两手的动作在快速地变化着:

“以后再这样，把你的脑袋拧下来。”

温润的小猫唇附上了他的双唇，这个盈着泪水的男人小心地搂住他的后腰，在唇齿缠绵中，二宫的茶色瞳孔里，混入了细碎的星子。

这该死的跟踪狂。

**Author's Note:**

> (后传:《薄荷味马鞭草糖》，也可以当独立的故事看www)
> 
> 2020.5.9


End file.
